


Old Friends

by lil_1337



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobra considers a job offer.  Set after the first episode of Season 2 of Warehouse 13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

“Cobra Bubbles,” Mrs. Frederic smiled an upturn of his her lips that made the trip across her face to settle in her eyes. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

Cobra nodded, tucking his sunglasses into the pocket of his shirt. “Almost ten years. Not since you gave me the view finder that allowed the CIA to convince an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species.”

“Ah, yes. An innocent little artifact that allowed the owner to create a picture of whatever he or she wanted shown.” She patted her hair in what would have been a self conscious gesture in anyone else. “What brings you to the warehouse this time? I haven’t heard word of any new alien problems.”

“Earth is protected by the council. There are no more problems.” Cobra cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck from side to side. A sign that he was nervous or angry, his two dominate emotions.

“I’ll have to take your word on that. These days I limit myself to warehouse business. It keeps me busy enough.” Again her smile morphed though this time into something more wistful. “I’m not as young as I used to be

“None of us are.” Cobra smiled; an expression that looked disturbingly out of place on his taciturn face.

“Have you given any thought to my offer?” Mrs. Frederic paused while the waitress served their coffee and fresh baked pineapple upside down cake. “Jung’s death was tragic and it leaves me without a driver which I find to be something of an imposition.”

Cobra chewed his bite of cake savoring the taste of fresh pineapple that could only be found in the islands. “I promised the Grand Councilwoman I would watch over Stitch and his family. It was one of the conditions she imposed.”

“Perhaps if I spoke to her she would change her mind?”

“Aliens, they’re all about rules and a promise is a rule.”

“I understand.” Mrs. Frederic opened her purse and removed her wallet. She placed several bills on the table. “I wouldn’t ask you to break a promise to the Grand Councilwoman. I am disappointed, but perhaps this is for the best.” She smiled again and snapped her bag shut. “There is one more thing before I go. I’d like to meet this new family of yours.”


End file.
